video_game_all_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
3 Trials, 3 Lives, 3 Deaths
'''3 Trials, 3 Lives, 3 Deaths '''is the fourteenth episode of Video Game All-Stars World Tour, and the twenty-third episode overall. Plot Banjo pairs each of the final four contestants up with one of the previous four eliminated contestants, with the promise of two of them rejoining the game. Spyro and K. Rool get sent to Woodfall Temple, Kirby and Superman get sent to Snowhead Temple, Falco and Ryu get sent to Great Bay Temple, and finally, Captain Falcon and Mario get sent to Stone Tower Temple. Falco is unimpressed to be paired with Ryu, as he would be 'dead weight', while the others are okay with their teams. Each of the pairs are told to defeat the bosses from their respective temples and bring back a Banjo Rupee. Falco finds Gyorg, and acting quickly, throws Ryu at them, which separates them. K. Rool works with Spyro to find Odolwa, even though Spyro wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Captain Falcon lands a Falcon Punch on Twinmold while Mario throws fireballs. K. Rool reveals that he knows Link, and got a cool sword as a gift, which he uses to finish off Odolwa and grab the Banjo Rupee. Kirby manages to take down Goht, but accidentally leaves the rupee behind. This gives Mario the opportunity to take the Banjo Rupee back to the start. K. Rool and Mario end up rejoining the game. After the pair get welcomed back, Banjo asks if any of the contestants had any codes to help them with the next challenge. Spyro uses his secret code, being glad to finally see what it did after waiting for ten episodes. Banjo tells the contestants that they would have to go through three trials; the Deku Trial, the Goron Trial, and the Zora Trial. Due to Spyro's advantage, he gets to skip the Deku Trial. The Deku Trial is a maze filled with petals, where the contestants would have to wear masks to look like Deku Scrubs. Captain Falcon and Falco find the exit quickly, joining Spyro in the Goron Trial, where they would have to roll through a pipe and shoot 25 metres out the end. Spyro has considerable trouble with this, getting 24, 24.5, and 24.99 metres respectively, losing his lead as everyone else catches up, and passes the trial first try, all except Kirby. The two eventually pass, and hurry on to the Zora Trial. The Zora Trial involves finding an ankh, and then dying in a long water tunnel to be revived at the end, where the finish line would be. After a lot of searching, Captain Falcon takes first place, winning immunity, while King K. Rool, Falco and Mario follow shortly behind. Due to being the last ones to pass the Goron Trial, Kirby and Spyro are the last ones to finish, but Kirby is immune to the final five anyway, so voting begins between the other four. At elimination, Banjo continues to read out the votes. Spyro continues to be nervous, as he feels placing last again would give people a reason to vote for him. It is revealed that everybody voted for King K. Rool again, despite him just rejoining. He is upset, but understanding, and leaves without complaint. Spyro stops him before he leaves, and says that he's 'kool', in an effort to make him feel better. Trivia *Superman was replaced by a weirdo in this episode. Category:Season 2 Episodes